It Wasn't A Dream
by BreathlessTao
Summary: The morning after...their first? Up to you. Prolly somewhat OOC...and quite fluffy too. Just a little oneshot.


_Warning: this is un-beta'd, because my lovely **MikoGoddess** has just too many things going on in her life lately. STAY SAFE OUT THERE GIRL! And best of luck with everything, of course! :) ...so, on the flipside, whatever weirdness you find in the language too, is solely my stupidity. o_O Hope it's still enjoyable. Please review!_

_

* * *

_

It was a definitely odd state to wake up in: his head was spinning, his body numb and aching, not really feeling at all fresh, and he wasn't even quite sure about where he was. As he was slowly coming to his senses, he tried to sort things out one by one.

'_In bed, obviously…_' he stated first. Not because he opened his eyes so he could have seen it, but merely because it struck him as the most logical option. Then he moved a bit.

'_Not…alone…obviously…_'

Well, indeed, from the other side of the supposed bed, some kind of warmth was emanating, which could be, beyond question, originated from another body. And of course, the assumption was also supported by his hand snaking around when it came in touch with that body.

'_And…naked…obviously…_'

This also seemed logical: he felt the bed sheets directly touching his skin.

And as his mind was booting up, the figments of the dream he saw last night also found their ways back into his thoughts…

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

That voice was oddly familiar as well, just like the weak cinnamon scent. And the arms embracing him too, when he turned to face the one lying next to him.

But he still didn't want to open his eyes. Even though he felt like he's just been through a hell of a day instead of a pleasant night's sleep, somehow it was all nice.

"Slept well?" the voice asked, followed by a kiss on his forehead from its owner.

"Mmhm… And … I think I dreamt too … something nice …

"Oh? Tell me."

He felt blood rushing into his face, so he rather tried snuggling up to the other's neck, hiding his blush between neck and shoulder.

"What's up?" the shoulder shrugged, as if to prompt the face to leave its confines.

"Nothing…"

"So? What did you dream about?" the voice asked again, accompanied by a strong poke in the ribs that resulted in a loud yelp.

"EEP! … Nuuu…"

But the older teen was persistent, and denying the answer proved to be a bad idea.

"Okay, you volunteered for this…"

Hands found Naruto's body and started tickling and pinching him mercilessly: it was a well-known fact, for his partner anyway, that he was ticklish and couldn't really stand such torture. For a short while, he tried to fight the nimble fingers as well as fits of laughter that were to escape from him, but too soon he had to see that it was absolutely pointless.

"SAAA…SU…KEEEE… ENUUUFFF! … Sto-ho-op … i-hi-t!" He managed to get the words out of his mouth.

"Well, tell me about your dream and then maybe…"

He was evil, which wouldn't have been anything surprising, but it was a sort of _mischievous_ evil, which was as far away as possible from the young Uchiha heir. Because or despite of this however, it amused Naruto to a certain extent, even he was currently being _slightly_ distracted.

"Okay, okay… FINE, I yield… bastard…"

"So?" Asked Sasuke again, this time with an openly evil grin on his face.

"W-well… s-so… err… you … made love to me …" the blonde stuttered, feeling his face flaming up. "Andand… It was… r-really … g-good", he mumbled bluntly in a low voice, gulping audibly. "Even if I was a bit…s-sore…afterwards and… it just … t-trickled outta me and-…"

"Naruto … you're such an idiot", Sasuke stated simply, but in such a tender voice that it would have talked volumes about love even if he hadn't pulled the other boy flush against himself.

"…mmpf?"

"It wasn't a dream, silly."

"Oh?"

Naruto's eyes opened wide and if it was even possible, the red in his face deepened to an even more intensive shade. He felt his heartbeat quickening and even his breathing became uneven.

"And yes" he heard a whisper in his ear, "it was awesome. _You_ were awesome" he added, gently nibbling on the ear, making the blonde moan. "So, what would you like for breakfast? Something _other_ than ramen, preferably?"

He climbed out of the bed, naked as the day he was born, eyeing his boyfriend with a questioning look. The boyfriend that just started to think about how this all together was becoming just too much. He spent the night with Sasuke, who complimented him too, and now he wanted to even prepare breakfast?

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Pinch my arm please? As rough as you can?"

The Uchiha's questioning look now turned into puzzled, but he shrugged and did what was asked of him, resulting in a very loud scream.

"…your point was to wake the neighbors? Because, I'm sure you succeeded, even though they're quite far away from here…"

"No…ooh…" Naruto whined, rubbing his arm. "I just … wanted to know I'm not dreaming _now_. Because-…"

"Naruto… you're really an idiot" Sasuke repeated his earlier opinion, leaning down to plant a kiss on the blonde's mouth. "Take a shower, I'll make some pancakes in the meantime" he said, simply again, then went and put on the first pair of boxers he found in his drawers, and exited the room.


End file.
